1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a printing machine, in particular a flexo printing machine.
2. Background Art
Printing machines of the generic type which are of modular design may be used as single color printing machines or as multicolor printing machines when arranged successively. Each individual printing machine is a unit.
Printing machines of the generic type are primarily structured as flexo printing machines, but they may also be gravure or offset printing machines.
Since the conventional flexo or gravure or offset printing colors contain solvents of which the removal from the outgoing air implies high expenditure, colors have meanwhile been used tentatively that cure under UV radiation, i.e. they contain neither water as a solvent nor any chemical solvents and they cure under UV radiation by a chemical reaction.
Colors of the type curing under UV radiation are reported to have been used for label printing in the offset process. The printed side of the labels, on a carrier web, is guided past UV radiators. Cooling blinds had been provided on the other side of the carrier web.
Also with so-called central cylinder machines it is known to arrange UV radiators between the printing units resting against the central cylinder. This does not give satisfying results.